lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Find 815/Chapter 3
This article details Chapter 3 of ABC's alternate reality game Find 815. In line with the website description, narrative is broken down into story activity, clue hunt, and video diary elements. January 14, 2008 Introduction The following text appears in the "Story So Far" tab: This text can be found prematurely by setting your computer's clock to some point when chapter 3 should be available. Recap video There is a video which briefly summarizes what has happened so far in the game. Video 1 - Christmas Sam asks Ockham to let him off the Christiane I at Christmas Island. Ockham tells him that he will be stuck on the ship for a while, as Talbot has him sticking to a narrow search grid to look for the Black Rock. Sam finds out from Ockham that Talbot is funded via a syndicate, but that is the extent of his knowledge of the expedition's financial backers. Sam then goes to another part of the ship, and watches Talbot leave his quarters. After he has left, Sam enters Talbot's room. Activity 1 - search Talbot's room (Game 3 link) The player is shown Talbot's quarters. By obtaining several clues, the player finds a briefcase protected by a six-digit combination lock (852 930). Upon solving the combination, the next video clip is shown. Video 2 - if you lose If players don't solve the combination in time, Talbot enters the room to discover Sam and asks, "What the hell are you doing in here?" Video 3 - if you win 's briefcase]] If players solve if the combination, Sam opens Talbot's briefcase and discovers a confidential research brief from The Maxwell Group entitled 'Proposed Salvage of "The Black Rock" Shipwreck'. The file shows that The Maxwell Group is a division of Widmore Industries. As Sam leaves the room, Talbot sees him and questions why he was in there. Sam says he was just closing the door for him. Talbot accuses Sam of looking for something, suggesting that it is something other than the Black Rock. As Ockham comes near, Talbot says that he doesn't believe Sam is an asset to the expedition. January 15, 2008 Desktop information 1 Sam received another mysterious email from an unknown sender with no subject. This time, it contained only a long string of letters with some of them in a smaller font size: A A B B C F C. He also received an email from Sonya's parents Ian and Pam. They offered to have Sam stay with them, as a gesture of familial support during his and Sonya's upcoming anniversary. Sam sent an email to Tracey asking her to let his mother know that he is okay, but that he won't be able to be home for Christmas. He then replied to Ian and Pam's message, declining their invitation, explaining that he is out of the country and won't be back until the new year. January 16, 2008 Video 4 - equipment disturbance Sam is reminiscing on the deck when he hears strange noises emanating from the bridge below. He investigates, finding the various computerized navigational instruments flashing and making odd noises. The strange activity ceases after a few seconds when he decides to press a button on one of the instruments (a decision which the player makes by clicking one of these devices). Clue hunt ]] Players participate in a clue hunt, in which various clues from the first three seasons of ''Lost are found by exploring the bridge area of the Christiane I: "Virgin Mary" (the statue behind the steering wheel) for Season 1, "108" (the stopwatch hanging at the left side of the bridge) for Season 2, and "submarine" (sitting on top of the computer tower) for Season 3. A Season 4 clue word can then be found on one of the network partner sites (after clicking in the newspaper at the right side of the bridge) by playing a game called "Talbot's Search", in which players plot an unbroken course through Talbot's search grid without taking the same path twice. The clue word is either "36-15-28" or "Frank Lapidus" (on ABC.com) or "Charlotte Lewis" (on Yahoo!7 in Australia). A bonus Season 4 clue is then revealed on Find815.com: "Tunisian newspaper". January 17, 2008 Voice message Sean Dowling of Oceanic Airlines left a voice message for Sam letting him know that as a result of his dismissal, his loyalty flyer points with the airline have been revoked. Desktop information 2 Sam pulled up a website on his browser searching for information on 'Maxwell'. One of the results lists James Clerk Maxwell, a "pioneer of electromagnetism". Sam sent an email to Tracey, asking for her opinion about the strange behavior of the instruments in the Bridge of the Christiane I from the other night. She replied that it was likely caused by lightning, a temporary failure inside the electrical system, or even possibly a strong wave of electromagnetic energy. She also recommended that Sam take some time off and suggested the travel agency BaliHolidayFun. BaliHolidayFun.com Visiting the URL that Tracey mentions in her email leads to a webpage appearing to be that of a travel agency, but is simply an image with no navigational functionality, hosted on the Find815.com servers. Sending an email to the address listed on the page, baliholidayfun@gmail.com, returns a scrambled series of characters. Hidden in the message is the address http://www.find815.com/steg/stegosaurus.png, which contains a picture of a life-size dinosaur replica. This replica can be found in the Bałtów Jurassic Park in Poland. The subject of the email is: "Amuses Mr Ole" which is an anagram for: Samuel Morse. Samuel Morse invented the Morse Code. Hidden Morse code There is actually Morse code hidden within the voice message. Decoding it gives OPENSTEGO which is an open source steganography software. Opening the stegosaurus picture and trying to decode it results in a popup asking for a password. January 18, 2008 Video diary Sam records another video diary. He thinks it may prove worthwhile being stuck aboard the Christiane I as he has connected Talbot to The Maxwell Group, the source of the mysterious emails he has been receiving. He also has figured out that the scrambled email contained geographic coordinates, and plans to pinpoint their location on Talbot's chart plotter. Sam talks about Sonya, remembering her openness and how she brought him out of his shell. He appreciates that his present circumstances allow him to be doing something, even though he still misses her. Braille One of the frames of video in the diary shows braille characters. A clue was later found on January 21 that, when used in conjunction with the braille, led to the correct password for the stegosaurus image extraction in the OpenStego program. de:Find 815/Kapitel 3 es:Find 815/Capítulo 3 fr:Find 815/Chapitre 3 pt:Find 815/Capítulo 3